


The Symphonies of our Bodies

by Avian_Wolf



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avian_Wolf/pseuds/Avian_Wolf
Summary: Amytica proposes, and her and Sapphira have a night of fun.





	The Symphonies of our Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I've written something like this. I used characters from a roleplay that I'm in and the two main are my characters.

****Iris points out the sunset, and I take you by the hand to the top of the tallest nearby hill. We stand there alone for quite some time, silent and in awe, watching the sun dip beneath our view. It is only when our star is merely a sliver upon the horizon that I speak.

“Sapphira, I’ve been thinking…” I say, using my fire powers to craft two copper rings engraved with a flame pattern, each inlaid with two small amethysts and a larger sapphire. I’ve been working on this technique  When I look up, your eyes are sparkling like the gem you took your name from. Stunned by those sapphire orbs, it takes me a second to get the next part out. “We’ve been together for what, three years now? And well…” I trail off, nervous, but then I turn back towards you, holding out one of the copper rings, and finally ask, “Sapphira Stone, Will you marry me?” I look over, your eyes are practically glowing at this point, and you are trying so hard not to squeal. You look so adorable in that moment I wish it could last forever.  I just barely hear you whisper an excited _yes_ , but then everything you were trying to keep in breaks loose.

“YES YES YES, a thousand times yes!” you say, and I melt. Of course Tonia had to ruin our moment just a little when she cut in, yelling about how adorable we were, and including her (rude) uncle. Still high on excitement, you yelled at him. _My god you’re adorable_ , I thought, pulled you close and kissed you softly on your scarlet lips. I felt you go a bit limp and held tighter, and in response you rested your delicate fingers in my hair and your other arm around my waist. We stay this way for about a minute and you start to slip away,but I don’t want to let go.

You smile, and pull out of my grip, sitting on the soft, rouge-dusted grass. Slightly confused, I sit next to you and very much to my surprise, you tackle me. I stare into your eyes which are now resting on my lips. You lean in and your kiss is rougher than usual, you’ve started to let instinct take over. You run your hand along my sides and I purr. You smirk, the look in your eyes starting to drive me insane. I take control now, pouncing up so that I’m now on top. Your smile tells me this is exactly what you wanted, so now I’ll take what I want. My canine teeth elongate as passion takes over. I pull your dress off and your black lace undergarments with it. I then rush to take mine off, my normally violet eyes certainly glowing a bright magenta now. I kiss once more on your lips then work my way down, kissing your neck, your breasts, and eventually your hips. I gently caress your inner thigh and your breath quickens. We are lit by the moon and a million stars as I slide a single finger in. Your back arches and you gasp, so I go to pull it out but you mutter, barely loud enough for me to hear, “no,.. leave it.” I smirk and plunge it deeper. Your deep moan tells me all I need to know as I start to move, slowly, softly at first, speeding up until you climax, hitting your spot with almost every thrust. I slow down, soon pulling out.

You lay on the ground, breath coming deep but ragged. I shift next to you and just hold you until you simmer down. “Woah” You say, “that was…”

“Amazing?” I volunteer, smiling.  You look me in the eyes with beautiful joy and say,

“Yes.” then you pause before saying, “Amy..” You never finish the thought, but you tackle-hug me and we roll around a bit, wrestling under the moonlight.  After a few minutes we get bored of that and just lie next to each other, panting, smiling. We slip our clothes back on and sleep huddled together in the warm night air.


End file.
